In a few short years wireless devices have evolved from merely communication platforms to powerful computer systems that include new and interesting features. Consumers routinely switch to the wireless device or network that has the “coolest” features and the network operators increasingly try to stay ahead of their competitors in terms of what features are unique to their service or devices. Accordingly, additional features are desirable.